


What Happens in New York

by ofcourseidont



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, bottom!mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcourseidont/pseuds/ofcourseidont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol is stressed about KCON so Mingyu rides him as a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in New York

**Author's Note:**

> i dont why i did this but i did and it would be a shame not to post it so,

Room Service and a countless number of films at the touch of a button in their hotel room are the only things Seungcheol needs as an excuse to do nothing on one of their nights off. After a long flight from Seoul to New York, he thinks they more than deserve it. Mingyu’s spent the last week moping around the dorm with an awful cold and Seungcheol’s spent it trying to feel sorry for him while avoiding getting sick before their trip. After almost a week he’s tired of not kissing him and even more tired of the pout Mingyu gives him each time he’s rejected.

They had just gotten back to the room an hour ago after walking around Times Square for a few hours. They’re exhausted to say the least and Seungcheol and Mingyu wasted no time before getting wrapped up in a blanket together despite the hot weather outside.

“Are you okay?” Minguy asks, snapping Seungcheol out of his daze.

“Of course. I’m just tired, don’t touch me.” Seungcheol whines quietly, batting Mingyu’s finger away from his face and circling his fist around it. “I’m just worried about KCON.”

Mingyu looks at him seriously, but his face is so close it’s practically a blur. “We have overseas fans too you know.”

“Okay smartass.” Seungcheol pinched his side and rolls away from him- or tries, but Mingyu’s giggling into his cheek and grabbing him with both hands.

“Honestly, I think it’s going to be fine. We practiced hard for this.” Mingyu says.

Momentarily distracted by the TV over Mingyu’s shoulder, Seungcheol takes a second to stare at it before it goes to commercial and he looks back at Mingyu. “I know you’re right.” Seungcheol sighs, “Let’s talk about something else I need a distraction before I get anxious,” he says, snapping the waistband of Mingyu’s sweats.

“Wow don’t make it so obvious.” Mingyu laughs, wraps his arm around Seungcheol’s waist and presses a kiss to his temple. “I’m glad we got to travel again as a group,” Mingyu says, Seungcheol nearly hearing him smile when he says it. “I’ve always wanted to come to America too.”

“Yeah me too. I like watching you try and speak English, it’s cute.” Seungcheol says through a laugh. Truthfully though if it weren’t for Mingyu, Seungcheol probably would’ve gotten lost at the airport. Joshua and Hansol can only watch so many people at a time.

“I think you’re English is cuter but mine is definitely better,” Mingyu says, and it’s one of those things that only he can get away with.

Seungcheol smiles. “Yeah, you’re right. Yours is better.”

Mingyu kisses him instead of answering, so unexpectedly tender that Seungcheol’s stomach flutters. “I’m always right,” Mingyu whispers, finally pulling back. “Just like how I’m right about Saturday going well.”

Seungcheol rolls his eyes and pushes Mingyu a few inches away. “I said I didn’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“Listen, you can’t keep putting the blame entirely on yourself for our stress and performances. We’re a team for a reason, we all feel scared together. It’s kind of selfish to take all the blame right? You’re a great leader Seungcheol, you have to trust yourself.”

Sometimes Mingyu says things like that. Seungcheol can’t help but find it incredibly endearing. Mingyu who just believes in him so much and wants so desperately for him to realize it’s not just him that should take the blame when things go wrong. Of course the other members have told him similar things but it’s different coming from Mingyu. In some ways it’s means a little bit more coming from him. 

“I hate that I know you’re right.” Seungcheol says with squinted eyes. “How many times do I have to hear this before I believe it though?”

“That’s a good question,” Mingyu tickles Seungcheol’s lower back, “I don’t like seeing you doubt yourself.”

“Are we really going to talk about feelings? Aren’t we tired?’

Mingyu grins, the one that shows his fangs how Seungcheol likes. “Yeah I think we’re both a little tired.” 

Seungcheol grabs Mingyu’s free hand and starts playing with his fingers, Mingyu’s free hand running lightly up and down Seungcheol’s side. “That’s what happens when it’s nearly two in the morning.”

They sit there for a while on the couch, tangled in each other and not speaking. Letting whatever late night infomercial run even though they can’t understand it. Seungcheol’s mind runs wild, stressing about their stages. Performing in America is a huge deal and they all know that but in a way he’s always going to feel responsible for whatever happens to Seventeen as a whole, he’s their leader how could he not. 

Mingyu must feel him tense up because he shifts, crawling up and sitting himself down right on Seungcheol’s lap, arms around his shoulders to hold onto him. 

“You okay?” Mingyu murmurs, tucking his face into the groove of Seugncheol’s shoulder to set a kiss right below his ear. The kisses aren’t an unpleasant surprise, but all of this is a little sudden and Seungcheol wonders if Mingyu really did feel his tension. Regardless, it feels good and Seungcheol isn’t one to complain. They rarely have time to do this as it is and it would be nice to take it slow. 

His hands are on the couch beside him and he’s content to just let Mingyu do as he pleases, to show off or kiss his neck until they both get bored of it. When Seungcheol focuses on the way Mingyu’s lips trail their way down the side of his throat, it’s so easy to forget about all his stress.

“You’ll leave a mark,” Seungcheol says, his voice quiet. It’s not really a warning, just a reminder that they have KCON in two days. His muscles feel loose and relaxed underneath Mingyu’s touch when he strokes up his abs and around his shoulders, palming every inch of him.

“That’s why we have makeup.” Mingyu kisses the same spot one more time and then curls his hands around Seungcheol’s face, bringing him into a quick kiss and rocking against his lap. “Are you okay?”

Seungcheol nods. He’s more than okay for now. It’s so good actually, that Seungcheol is almost positive that Mingyu was made to relax him. His tongue has never felt better against Mingyu’s and his body had never been more touchable. Mingyu’s kisses turn rushed and filthy, making them both gasp for air against each other’s mouths. When he slows down enough to pull back, he sucks Seungcheol’s bottom lip between his teeth until it stings. Seungcheol licks it over and marvels at how it’s ballooned, how it feels hots and throbbing. 

Seungcheol crosses his thumbs in front of Mingyu’s throat as he kisses his jaw, pressing lightly there and kissing over the same spot, eventually finding his lips. “Do it again,” Seungcheol says.

Mingyu groans and obliges, kissing his top lip first, then the bottom, sucking at it like he’d done before. That’s how you get someone to forget something Seungcheol thinks. He wants Mingyu to keep rolling his hips like that, and he wants him to guide Seungcheol’s hands to his ass like he’s doing right then.

Seungcheol grunts and pushes up and Mingyu does the same, only he reaches for the waistband of Seungcheol’s sweats and does his best to pull them down. There’s no room unless Seungcheol gets up, and both of them laugh softly. Carefully, Seungcheol lifts his hips and Mingyu pulls down and Seungcheol’s sweats and boxer briefs come down enough to let his cock slap lightly against his lower belly. Seungcheol reaches for it and looks up at Mingyu whose eyes are nearly half shut. 

Mingyu licks his lips. “Can I ride you?”

“Anything you want.” Seungcheol says.

Mingyu shows his fangs again, he looks pleased with himself. “I’m gonna ride you.” He says, raking both hands through Seungcheols hair. Seungcheol pulls his hand away and guides it down to his cock. “I’ve been wanting to for a while.” Mingyu says. He pulls Seungcheol’s cock and Seungcheol grabs his ass again, tugging him closer.

“You’ve always been allowed to,” Seungcheol says, shoving his hands beneath the fabric of Mingyu’s underwear and teasing his fingers over his hole, just enough to make him twitch.

Mingyu’s hand falters on Seungcheol’s dick only when he feels his finger press against him again. “It’s hard in the dorm.” 

Seungcheol pulls his hand away, moving it up Mingyu’s back. Mingyu arches his back, belly soft, pushing out as he takes deep breaths. It makes Seungcheol go crazy watching his throat bob as he swallows, it’s sexy and he’s pretty sure Mingyu knows that. 

“Did you bring lube?” Mingyu asks, starting to laughing. It’s a dumb question and they both knew that. Mingyu gets up without waiting for an answer from Seungcheol. Seungcheol can see his lower back is already red from where he’s dug in his nails.

Mingyu tosses the lube at him from across the room and makes his way back over while Seungcheol dribbles some on his fingers. Mingyu pulls off the rest of his clothes and Seungcheol tells him, “Sit.”

“Mhm,” Mingyu holds onto Seungcheol’s cock like it’s a handle and settles onto his thighs, angling his dick so it’s resting against his hole. “I’m so excited,” he whispers, eyes shut and his head back, exposing all of his throat. Seungcheol tugs at his hair until Mingyu looks at him again, waiting till their eyes meet to press in one slippery finger, working him over slowly, stretching him, whispering encouragements to get Mingyu to relax.

He’s already relaxed, of course. His grin is lazy and he hides it against the side of Seungcheol’s neck, so comfortable being touched. It took Seungcheol a longer time to get to that point with him, unembarrassed and eager to just feel good no matter how desperate it made him look.

So focused on working a second finger into Mingyu, Seungcheol doesn’t even realize he’s got his eyes closed, lips parted, dazed and focused only on the slight task at hand. Mingyu catches his jaw with his finger and looks at him through half-opened eyes. “Can you kiss me?”

Seungcheol flicks his gaze from Mingyu’s mouth and back up, amused. “Can’t have everything.”

“Why not?” Mingyu’s pout is wrecked by that same lazy grin, and he doesn’t answer. He just leans in and brushes hteir lips together as Seungcheol pressed two finger in completely. Mingyu gasps and Seungcheol almost pulls out, apologetic, but Mingyu reaches behind him and arches his back and shakes his head. Seungcheol pumps his fingers and Mingyu circles his hips and makes little noises while he works.

“I’m ready,” Mingyu gasps after a minute, too soon.

He really could be prepped more but Seungcheol completely understand the urge to speed up the process when all he wants to do it see Mingyu ride his cock. “You’re desperate tonight,” Seungcheol smiles, touching his hand so lightly over Mingyu’s cock that it’s more of a tease than anything else. He presses kisses to the side of Mingyu’s neck and whispers there, “Can’t do this at the dorm,”

Mingyu inhales sharply, his hand clamping down over his own cock. “Let me do it,”

Fuck, it might be a little too soon but they really should be taking advantage of their time. He’s tired of waiting and wants to feel him and he wants to see it, the way the veins pop out from the side of his neck and his jaw pushes forward when he gets that pained look on his face.

“Okay, babe,” he whispers, pulling his fingers free and wiping them on Mingyu’s lower back. He let’s Mingyu do the guiding, let’s him figure out the best angle, lets him do it all as Seungcheol sits back and watches and stops breathing until the very moment he feels the head of his cock start to press in. 

“Yes,” he says, and Mingyu says it too at the same time. There’s nothing better than this. He sits up onto his hands and waits for Mingyu to accommodate himself, biting his nipple just to provide him with a diversion from the sting he knows too well. 

It takes Mingyu a few tried and by the time he sits down completely his nipple is red and swollen, wrecked by Seungcheol’s mouth.

“Ah, fuck, that hurts,” Mingyu cries out, eyes squinting shut, blissful despite working through the pain. He’s so tight it feels like he’s squeezing around Seungcheol’s dick, but he knows he isn’t even trying.

“You feel good,” Seungcheol rushes out, leaning up to pant a kiss between Mingyu’s pecks and then holding onto his hips to gain a little more control, fed up with Mingyu’s jerky rocking motions and self-indulgent hip rolls that don’t do more than tease Seungcheol. 

“You look so sexy,” Seungcheol pants.

“I’m glad you like it,” Mingyu grins at him. He sets the pace, then, still slow but better as he really rides him, shaking the whole time, swearing through it all for the first few minutes. He presses both hands again Seungcheol’s chest until he’s lying flat with both arms overhead, watching Mingyu move. He has no sense of how long they’re been at it, just that it keeps getting better and that everything Mingyu does is enough, and every time he thinks he can’t get deeper, Mingyu leans forward or rocks back and makes them both groan again.

It’s not until he’s close that he tries to reach for Mingyu’s dick. He hasn’t even touched him yet, but it’s a shame to miss out on the way Mingyu’s dick bounces back up again his muscled stomach each time he lifts his hips and drops them down again. Seungcheol licks his palm and strokes him then, tight, feeling the vein pulse beneath his fingers. “You want to come?” He asks.

“You come first,” Mingyu says, breathless. His muscles must ache- Seungcheol’s would- but he seems determined to finish this way. “Look so good,” Mingyu adds, raking a hand back through Seungcheol’s hair and kissing him, making Seungcheol pliant just for that second. “Love you,” He says, and that’s when Seungcheol starts to let go. He holds onto Mingyu’s hips with both hands, squeezing so hard he’ll leave bruises, trying to steady Mingyu so he can fuck up into him fast and hard, slapping, hurting himself from how quickly he’s going at him before he finally feels it- It’s pure bliss, coming inside of him. His muscles just stop working and he falls apart, cognizant enough only to keep one hand on Mingyu’s dick, stroking him hard. He lets Mingyu use his dick like that, lets him ride him until his pace it fast- too fast to last long. He doesn’t after that, and Seungcheol feels it before he sees it, the come on his hand and Mingyu’s belly dripping down onto them both.

“Wow,” Mingyu breathes and slumps over crush Seungcheol properly under his weight. Seungcheol’s cock slips out, and they each produce a series of groans and whine to go along with that feeling- empty on Mingyu’s hand, incredibly sensitive on Seungcheol’s.

“You’re good at that,” Seungcheol mumbles against his shoulder and Mingyu can feel him grinning, “I missed you.”

“You see me everyday,”

“You know what I mean though. I missed this, being with you.” Seungcheol says. He pushes him up gently so they can both sit up.

Mingyu just wraps Seungcheol’s arm around him, snuggling into his warmth and closing his eyes. 

“You didn’t miss me then?” Seungcheol asks, laughing.

Mingyu laughs and leans up to give Seungcheol a kiss. “Of course I missed you. I’m glad we had tonight. It’s nearly three in the morning though we should go to sleep, we have a schedule tomorrow.”

“Don’t even remind me. I’m pretty sure me fucking you was a distraction from that please don’t ruin it.” Seungcheol says, but his eyes are closed anyways, he probably won’t remember it in ten seconds anyways. They sleep like that, wrapped up in each other on the couch and while it’s not the most comfortable, neither would trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> please go to confession now im sorry god
> 
> (also i may or may not turn his fic into other svt pairings? or i'll write something else i dont know i kinda wanna write a long fic but who knows)


End file.
